Segredos
by Paula Laurant
Summary: Coleção de drabbles de Bleach sobre o dia-a-dia dos personagens da serie. Felicidades, tristezas, traumas, decepções e tudo o que há direito. As vezes casais, as vezes não.
1. Livro - Hinamori Momo

_Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite._

_Escrevendo drabbles apenas porque sou incapaz de escrever long fics e porque sou de poucas palavras. (?) Espero que quem ler goste! :D_

_Ah! E o nome foi pensado de maneira bem infantil qq Já que são histórias da vida-a-vida dos personagens e nunca aparecerão no mangá, são segredos. (?) haha me matem pls_

Nessa primeira não há nenhum casal em questão. Apenas escrevi sobre os sentimentos de Hinamori quando foi abandonada.

* * *

A segunda coisa que Hinamori mais gostava de fazer era ler - a primeira, claro, era admirar seu querido Capitão. Gostava do cheiro de livro, de viajar para mundos distantes onde não existiam brigas que não poderiam ser resolvidas ou princesas que não poderiam ser salvas. Ela poderia passar o dia inteiro em uma biblioteca – algo que jamais faria pois era empenhada demais em suas obrigações - que não notaria o tempo passar.

Seus livros preferidos, claro, eram os que Aizen escrevia.

Eles lhe transmitiam tranquilidade. Aquela sensação boa de que nada a atingiria, que sua felicidade nunca acabaria e que seu Taichou sempre estaria lá para salva-la.

Antes de sua morte, Aizen lhe entregou um pequeno livro e fizera Hinamori prometer que iria abri-lo apenas quando os Ryokas tivessem ido embora da Soul Society, e assim ela fez. Não o tirou da gaveta que havia guardado-o mesmo depois de sua morte. Não o tirou quando leu aquela carta que revelava que seu querido amigo era o culpado por tudo. E também não o tirou quando os Ryokas foram enfim embora, pois estava internada no Quarto Esquadrão.

Quando finalmente foi liberada do Quarto Esquadrão, correu para seu quarto em busca do livro. Sabia que Aizen diria lá que estava sendo forçado. Ela tinha certeza de que ele nunca a abandonaria, ao menos que tivesse um motivo para isso.

A pequena abriu o livro as pressas e tudo o que encontrou foram várias páginas em branco. Hinamori entendeu imediatamente. Estava em branco porque Aizen não tinha nada a falar. Ele a havia a abandonado e não sentia nada por isso. Um gosto amargo dominou sua boca, e as lágrimas de seus olhos mancharam as páginas limpas do livro.

Porque Hinamori finalmente entendia que naquela realidade não existiam príncipes. Aizen não era o sol que iluminava sua vida e o que restava para ela era viver sozinha e perdida sem sua luz.

* * *

Dramático, eu sei, mas eu precisava escrever algo sobre isso. Hinamori pode ser irritante, mas é uma pobre coitada e escrever sobre pobre coitados é o que eu mais gosto. AHUSAHUSAUHSAUHSA qq *pegando passagem pro inferno*

Próximo capítulo será Gin/Kira. Para os haters de yaoi, já fica avisado.

So... Reviews? :3


	2. Caquis - GinKira

_Desculpem-me qualquer erro de gramática, repetição ou erro de digitação. ;_; Tô morrendo de sono aqui, não betei e tenho que postar as pressas porque minha mãe tá querendo me matar. (E estou morrendo de fome, embora isso não tenha nada a ver qqq)_

O casal é Gin/Kira~ embora fique claro pelo título, não custa avisar XD

* * *

O sol já nascia no horizonte e Izuru Kira não havia dormido um segundo sequer. Aquele era o dia que seu Capitão, Ichimaru Gin, reservava para a divisão toda comer caquis no pátio. Seria um dia divertido para todos se Kira não odiasse os caquis que seu Capitão tanto amava.

Levantou-se lamentando o triste dia que lhe vinha pela frente. Já vestido com o clássico kimono de shinigami, foi até o pátio e já encontrava alguns membros da divisão sentados conversando animadamente sobre como Ichimaru-Taichou era um homem agradável por fazer coisas desse tipo. O loiro notou que eles já estavam colhendo alguns caquis da árvore.

Kira reprimiu um suspiro e passou o dia comendo os tão odiados caquis que seu Capitão o obrigava a comer de cinco em cinco minutos. Já de noite, quando restava apenas os dois no pátio, Ichimaru com seu tipico sorriso segurou as mãos do loiro entre as suas.

- Ara ara~ Pobrezinho do meu Izuru! Odeia tanto caquis mas sempre tem que comer porque seu Taichou malvado o obriga, não é? Merece uma recompensa! - Dito isso, Ichimaru Gin alargou mais o seu habitual sorriso sádico e uniu seus lábios com o do mais baixo. O beijou durou alguns minutos . - Então~ Sente-se melhor, Izuru?

Era uma pergunta retórica, Ichimaru sabia que o loiro havia gostado do beijo, o rosto do jovem mostrava isso explicitamente então ele simplesmente virou-se e foi embora, acenando para o loiro.

Kira demorou alguns segundos para voltar ao seu normal, os beijos de Ichimaru sempre o deixavam abalado, principalmente aquele, era uma recompensa por seu trabalho duro engolindo aquelas malditas frutas.

Kira odiava caquis, mas amava os beijos de seu Capitão que tinham o gosto de caqui.

* * *

Fofinha e gay, mas eu gostei. q (e a próxima eu nem sei de quem/ship vai ser mas provavelmente IchiRuki)

So... Reviews? :3


	3. Chuva - IchigoRukia

_Que raiva! Eu tinha conseguido fazer algo com 100 palavras, mas aí eu fui betar e comecei a escrever mais sem parar. ;_; Isso está virando uma coletânea de contos e não de drabbles! x-x_

* * *

O barulho da chuva que caia sem cessar dominava as ruas. As crianças corriam e riam enquanto pulavam nas poças e os namorados andavam de mãos dadas planejando alugarem um filme e passarem o dia juntos.

Alheio a tudo, Kurosaki Ichigo caminhava entre as pessoas. Não portava um guarda-chuva, não importava. Dentro dele uma tempestade caia a meses.

- _Ei idiota, me espera!_

Ichigo olhou para a garota que gritava com o provável namorado. Pequena, agitada e pelo jeito de agir, mandona e temperamental. Estremeceu. Lembrava-o Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia nunca veio o ver depois que perdera seus poderes. Ele sabia que ela nunca viria. Sentiu a chuva dentro de si piorar.

Olhou para o céu, pedindo silenciosamente que a chuva, a chuva real, tentasse limpar sua tristeza. Ele não voltaria a ser o mesmo sem ela. Nunca amaria alguém da mesma forma que a amou. Ninguém nunca mais poderia chegar rapidamente em sua vida e a vira-la de cabeça para baixo como ela fez. Kuchiki Rukia era a sua luz, ele nunca deixou de demonstrar isso. Sempre que pudesse, ele a salvava. Ele não poderia perde-la. E exatamente por tentar protege-la, ele a perdeu.

Fechou os olhos e pensou se ela sentia o mesmo que ele sentia agora. Não sabia dizer. Mas, para ao menos tentar melhorar sua tristeza, ele tentou acreditar que sim.

* * *

hmm... Eu queria fazer uma comédia, mas não saiu bem o que eu esperava. ;_; desculpem por isso! (embora ninguém esteja lendo então haha fuckthisshit qqq

Mas se tiver alguma alma boa nesse mundo lendo... Reviews? :3


End file.
